


Mistakes Can Be Fixed Only If Learned From. (Title Subject To Change)

by NixQuinnIsRoyalty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Unhealthy Relationships, will update tags as necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixQuinnIsRoyalty/pseuds/NixQuinnIsRoyalty
Summary: I decided to put my own spin on Tommy's Revival and the afterlife. Tommy's anxious, Wilbur and Schlatt are good older brothers, and maybe character development?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Mistakes Can Be Fixed Only If Learned From. (Title Subject To Change)

Wilbur woke up blinding pain flashing through his body. Wasn’t he doing something…? Oh that was right he asked Phil to kill him. He’d begged his father and he knew in his final moments that he felt relief so why didn’t he feel that anymore… Why did he feel so hollow? A tablet-like device sat in his lap a screen on it telling him to choose a player… 

_ Fuck Tommy… _

He presses his finger onto the button that says TommyInnit a little twitch in his wrist. He needed to watch Tommy… his little brother he needed to save the-

“Hey! Fuck you asshole! You weren’t supposed to die right after me! Jesus fucking Christ I should’ve made you pay me to die on the same day as me!” Schlatt’s voice rang out clear and it seemed so fucking sober, not a sound Wilbur was used to hearing from him.

Wilbur blinked before throwing himself at Schlatt in a hug. He missed the man, so confused when they got caught up in wars made by petty grudges. Now they could be chiller and not fight Schlatt smiled and held him back tightly. They were safe away from the world that hurt them so.    
  
Schlatt pulls away nodding towards the tablet laying on the ground, “So you choose your kiddo and I choose mine, huh?”

Wilbur’s eyes widened grabbing the tablet to see the wreckage his uncle was causing. Techno spawned fucking withers. He spawned withers on Tommy… That was his little brother… Tommy move… MOVE!

“Fucking hell… What does the blade think he’s doing?” Schlatt growled out sitting next to Wilbur, his eyes watching the carnage from Tubbo’s eyes.

Wilbur felt fucking sick bringing a hand to his mouth. He couldn’t… He can’t watch this. Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off. His hands fumbled with the tablet looking for a power button. Fucking hell his hands shook it took every part of him screaming to not throw the tablet but eventually the screen faded to black. His disheveled form reflecting back at him. When did he start looking so fucked up? His hands gently combed through his hair trying to puff it up some.

“What’re you a bird? Stop fixing your hair Wilbur no one to impress here just you and I.” Schlatt’s voice grated at his nerves, Wilbur closed his eyes offering a hum in response.

His hands begun pulling at his hair trying to make it look normal. He looked so sick… depraved almost animalistic. How far had he gone in his quest for revenge? Would Tommy even recognize him? Schlatt was wrong, he needed to impress himself, he needed to look alive again. He craved it so much but… He couldn’t he was so royally screwed over… He just needed to work himself over and calm himself down.

“Let’s do something Schlatt li-”   
  
“Jay. Call me Jay and let’s dance.” Schlatt rose to his feet holding his hand out to Wilbur.

“Let’s dance then Jay.” Wilbur pulled himself up using Schlatt’s hand.

Wilbur was pulled close to Schlatt gentle humming filling the air as they hummed a song they both seemed to know but felt so distant from the both of them. 

_ 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3.. 1… 2… 3.. 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3… 1… 2… 3… _

Schlatt ran a hand through Wilbur’s hair face pressing into the crook of his neck. Wilbur wondered when the comfort from Schlatt had actually become a comfort to him over a hug from Phil… or hell even Eret. When was the last time Phil had hugged him… It was… it was…

“Stop thinking Wilbs… I can hear the gears stalling down here.” Schlatt mumbled into his chest holding Wilbur ever so tighter.

Schlatt’s hand felt relaxed against his own, he wondered briefly if he was too tense for this. He could feel Schlatt’s breath tickling his neck… Maybe he could trust Schlatt so he closed his eyes humming again, Schlatt leading them along in their dance.

Neither man noticed flowers beginning to fill the void with a tiny bit of colors. Daisies sitting atop their heads forming crowns while chains of forget-me-nots laid around their necks. Crimson roses chaining them together. The void colored by their movements and their very existence. Wilbur and Schlatt never had felt so alone until they were dancing. 

“It’s just us here Schlatt…”   
  
“I know Wilbur and hopefully it’ll only ever be us.”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“I want them to stop fighting since we’re dead.”   
  
“You know that’s not going to happen right?”   
  
“I can hope… plus the only one I can think of possibly dying is Tommy and… Dream… Dream wouldn’t let that happen. Not only that he has a book to revive people. He’ll revive Tommy not us, not anyone else who dies, just Tommy until he gets bored of him alone. Then he’ll revive one of us to cause chaos and let us die.. He doesn’t have a fucking care except for his game.”   
  
“Schlatt… do you know the ender chest exploit?”   
  
“The what?”   
  
“There is a glitch that you can use to.. Get into a dead person’s ender chest only possible for characters who have distinguishable accessories… We need to get that book while he’s dead and leave.”   
  
Schlatt pulls away, “What do you mean?”   
  
“Dream is not going to revive Tommy first it’ll be us. Because he wants to torment Tommy he’ll revive us thinking we’re the same people we died as. A person who manipulated Tommy into staying by his side and a crazy dictator willing to kill him and everyone related to him”   
  
“I hate that you’re right... “   
  
“He would willingly destroy any sense of stability Tommy gains and that includes us.”

Schlatt lets out a quiet bleating whine. Sitting on the ground curling up into a tight ball. Wilbur winced thorns curling into his neck more and more as he sat next to his best friend, the only friend he’d ever have contact with for a while. His hands grabbing their tablets.

“Let’s watch our boys okay? Make sure they’re safe.”


End file.
